Young Love
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: Young!Faberry...Rachel wants Quinn to be her valentine but its proving to be a bit difficult than she thought...ONE!SHOT


**A/N: Ok so I know this is late but this story wouldn't leave me alone and this idea came to me after reading this Valentine!Faberry story, it was so amazing but I can't remember the author nor what's the story called :( anyway**

**Title: Young Love**

**Story: Young!Faberry. Rachel wants to get Quinn to be her valentine but its proving to be hard seeing how everyone wants Quinn as their valentine.**

**Warning: Gender!Swap**

* * *

**•••**

"Oh god just look at him, just look at the way he smiles" one young Rachel Berry sighed dreamily.

Her friends Kurt and Tina stared at their friend before following her line of sight and Kurt rolled his eyes as Tina giggles.

"You're so sad Rachel, yes I do admit Quinten Fabray is hot but-" Kurt's speech was suddenly interrupted by Rachel's horrors voice.

"Hot? Just hot? Kurt he's the definition of perfection, he's perfect everywhere. How is it even possible?" She squeaked out.

"Okay Rachel calm down, he's just like a normal boy-" but again Rachel quickly interrupted.

"Kurt, are you aware of what you're saying?" She questions with a straight face but Kurt just rolled his eyes at her dramatic antics.

"Oh Rachel, Quinten is coming" Tina announced and Rachel almost passed out as she looked up and saw said boy walking toward their table.

Rachel held in her breath as she watched Quinn walk in slow motion, those blonde curls blowing out his face showing his beautiful hazel eyes but then everything went back to normal as Quinten walked pass, much to Rachel's disappointment.

"Of course a boy like Quinn will never take a glance at her, he liked girls like Stacey. Rich, popular and beautiful."

"Ok, I need to get him to be my Valentine you guys, it's tomorrow and he hasn't even noticed my existence" the young girl sighed sadly.

"Well why don't you just make him a card and slip it inside his locker?" Kurt suggested and Rachel's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect Kurt and once he reads it he'll come running to woo me off my feet!" The brunette was excited beyond relief at the scene that played in her mind.

"Umm I wouldn't get carried away-" but Rachel had the habit of interrupting Kurt every time.

"I have to go and find the perfect song so I can get a few lyrics and write it in the card! Ah!" With a final squeal she shouldered her back pack, picked up her lunch tray and disposed it into the trash before leaving the cafeteria.

"Jesus that girl is crazy" Kurt announces and Tina let out a laugh.

**•••**

"Hi Quinten" Rachel rolled her eyes at the voice that spoke. Here she was perfectly ogling and admiring Quinn from a far as he stood by his locker then Stacey butts in and bats her eyes at him. Ugh.

"Oh, hey Stacey" she heard Quinn say and if Rachel wasn't mistaken she swore she heard Quinten sound annoyed. _Ha, take that Stacey_

"So, tomorrow is Valentine's Day" the small blonde girl started.

"Yup" Quinn mumbled uninterested.

"And I was wondering if you had no plans and I had no plans we could hang out?" The blonde asks hopefully.

"Umm no thanks, I'm kind of hanging out with my dad. Sorry Stacey" and with that the blonde boy shut his locker and walked away down the hall, passing Rachel who stood by her own locker.

Rachel looked up and had to restrain herself from busting out in laughter at the look on Stacey's face. What a way of getting shot down.

"What you staring at RuPaul" she growls, sending a final glare at Rachel before walking off. Rachel finally howled in laughter because that was the funniest thing ever.

**•••**

"Hi mama" Rachel greets as soon as she got in her mum's SUV at the end of the day. Her mum picks her up from school everyday while her dad drops her off.

"Hi baby" Shelby responds leaning over to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "Buckle up" Shelby stated turning the engine on before driving away.

Rachel looked out her window and saw Quinten getting in his parent's vehicle and the small brunette smiled a silly grin.

"Mama, can we stop at the store please?" she asks.

Shelby chances a glance at her daughter and raised a questionable brow, "Why baby?"

"Oh nothing really, I just need to pick up a few things that I need to make the best Valentine's card" she beamed.

"My baby has a Valentine date?" Shelby squeals while Rachel blushes.

"Mama" she whines "You sound like Daddy" she pouts and Shelby clears her throat.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't help it" she knew this day will come when Rachel will have her first crush but she didn't think it would be this adorable. "Alright guess we're stopping at the store" Shelby said and took a different route instead of one to take them home.

**•••**

"Rachel sweetie, please put that away and come eat" Shelby called to her daughter who sat on her small set up that was in the kitchen, writing away on her Valentine card for Quinn.

"But mama I'm almost done" she pouts, and Shelby scowled, that pouts doesn't work all the time on her but her husband is still a sucker for it.

"Now little miss" Shelby stated with a no-nonsense voice, leaving no room for Rachel to argue and the petite child just pouts even more but did what her mum said nonetheless.

"What is it your working on princess" Rachel's father asks as she took a seat beside him at the dining table.

"I'm making a Valentine's card for Quinten" she replies as her mother filled up her plate with food.

"Who's that?" Richard Berry questions, looking toward his baby girl "I've never met him, have you met him Shelby, where does he live? Why are you making him a card?" Was asked in one go. Yup, Richard was overprotective of his daughter.

Rachel giggles at her father "He goes to my school daddy, he's cute!" She exclaims with a dreamy eye.

"Cute? No boy is cute, Shelby!" He whines looking to his wife for help.

"Oh relax honey, he's Russell and Judy's boy. Little Quinten" she reassured her frowning husband.

"Little? That kid is anything but little, what is he now? 15? 16?" He was still freaking out at the prospect of his baby having a crush on a boy. She wasn't supposed to have a crush until she was 30!

"He's 11 Daddy, don't be silly" Rachel giggles at her dad's silliness. If Quinten had been 16 then he'd be in high school, not sixth grade.

"I'm wanna meet him, I'm not letting just anybody near my princess" Richard said smiling at Rachel who giggled, her daddy was crazy but she still loved him.

**•••**

"So, what do you think?" Rachel chews on her bottom lip as she showed both Kurt and Tina her card the next day.

"Omg Rachel, that's beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed and Rachel let out a big wide grin.

"You think so?" She questions as her big brown eyes shined with worry.

"I'll have to agree with Kurt, Rachel, it's really beautiful" Tina pips in and Rachel couldn't be happier; well that was until a voice interrupted them from behind.

"Oh look it's the fag, emo and the hobbit" Stacey said with malice, for a 10 year old she was fairly mean. "My daddy said being gay is wrong" she stated looking at Kurt.

"I'm not gay!" He let out between clench teeth, his eyes glistering with tears.

"Whatever" the blonde dismissed him as if she just didn't hurt his feelings. "Wow Rachel, what's that? A Valentine card?" She hollowed with laughter "That's pathetic; I cannot believe you wanna give Quinten that trash, this is a card!" She pulled out a well designed card out her designer handbag._ 'Spoiled bitch'_

Even though her parents told her never to use swear words, Rachel couldn't help it and besides she said it in her head.

"When I give Quinten this he'll be so amazed and by the end of the day he'll ask me out and we'll be the perfect couple" she explained to Rachel's disappointment "So just stop trying to steal my boyfriend you pathetic nobody!" She growled, pushing the shorter girl against the lockers behind them.

"You're so pathetic" she let a laugh, followed by her posses at Rachel's pained yelp "Come on girls, lets leave the losers alone" and she strut away from the three friends with her wannabes.

"God I hate her" Tina said as soon as Stacey was out of sight.

"I'll second that" Kurt announces but Rachel was still in a trance to what the blonde said. She was right though, what makes Rachel think that amongst the cards Quinn will receive today that hers will be special or that Quinn will even bother reading it.

Hers was nothing compared to Stacey's, while Stacey's is well designed, hers is hand made, by herself. She sighed in defeat, maybe it wasn't worth it.

"Come on Rachel, don't let her get to you, she's just a bitch!" Tina sniggers because Kurt just used the 'B' word but he was right though.

"Yeah Rachel, don't listen to her, yours is really beautiful and special compared to hers. She didn't even put an effort to it like you did" Rachel smiled thankful to have such amazing friends as she pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks guys, you're the best" and they were.

**•••**

Rachel sadly sighed as she threw, yes threw, her books inside her locker, not even caring that its making a mess in her well arranged locker.

It was finally the end of the day and she has heard nothing from Quinn since slipping the card in his locker during 1st period when she lied about wanting to use the restroom. The boy hasn't even glanced at her since then.

'Of course he wouldn't, he was probably busy with Stacey after receiving her card' the brunette thought sadly 'I'm nothing special' she adds.

"Hi" she almost banged her head against her open locker at the voce behind her, turning around, Rachel almost forgot to breathe.

There standing in front of her was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen in her young life. Quinten Fabray stood in front of her looking like he was out of place with his hands shoved inside his letterman jacket nervously.

"H-hi" Rachel squeaks feeling pretty nervous herself.

"I umm, I-I got your card" he waved the object around having pull out of his pocket and Rachel let out an 'oh' waiting to be insulted for even thinking of giving the coolest boy in school a Valentine card, stating how beautiful and amazing they were with a few poems and song lyrics.

"I love it" Rachel almost didn't hear what Quinn said but then again she always hears what Quinten says even if he's 5 meters away from her. "It's, it's beautiful" the blonde smiled shyly at Rachel, who blushed a deep red. "So, I'll keep it safe in my room" and Rachel's heart soared, he'll have her card in his room.

Being this close to Quinn had rendered Rachel speechless, seriously she had no idea what she could say so the two just kind of stood there awkwardly looking at each other with shy glances.

"Yo Q, practice!" And the spell was broken by Puck's voice calling down the hallway to his best friend.

"Umm I err go, I mean I should go" Quinn stumbles cursing himself for his lost of speech.

Rachel was caught off guard as Quinten hugged her; he wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her close to his body. He smelt so nice, not like Kurt smelt he always smells of strawberry or not like Finn did; she wonders if that boy knew what deodorant was. No, Quinten smelt so different.

He smelt wonderful, like those actors and models off the catalogue that her mama orders smell and Rachel melted but the hug ended way too soon for her liking as Quinn pulled away.

"Thanks for the card Rach" he flashed her a toothy grin, not that silly grin that Finn gives, Quinn's grin was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. Rachel felt her cheek burn as Quinn leaned in and gently kissed her soft cheek "See you around Rach" and left for his baseball game.

Rachel was still in a daze, speechless when a hand clapped to her burning cheek.

"Did that just happened?" Kurt questions happily having witnessed what happened. He and Tina were just coming to meet Rachel so they can walk to their respective parent's vehicle.

"I'm dreaming, nobody pinch me" Rachel let out dreamily as both Tina and Kurt laughed.

"Come on Rachel lets go, my dad is waiting for me" Kurt said as he and Tina started walking but the two friends realised their other friend has still yet moved from where she stood so they groan and went back to her.

Each hooked an arm around Rachel's hand and dragged her off.

Ah, she was in love, in love with the perfect boy.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**LOL, like I said random story that popped in my head while reading a Valentine!Faberry. Hope you liked it :)**

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**


End file.
